Halloween Costume Party
by Xayhra
Summary: Mycroft invites Sherlock and John to a Halloween costume party. Of course, Sherlock comes up with an interesting costume. One-shot. No slash. Happy Halloween! Please R&R!


**Just a little one-shot for Halloween. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or Doctor Who.**

John groaned as he reached for the mail. They were probably all bills. He flipped through the envelopes and one caught his eye. He pulled it out and looked at the return address. It was from Mycroft. He ripped the envelope open and scanned the letter. "Hey, Sherlock!" he called.

Sherlock opened his bedroom door with a scowl crossing his face. "What?" he asked grumpily.

"Mycroft has invited us to a Halloween costume party at his house."

Sherlock grunted. "All he wants is to spy on me."

John shrugged. "So? It sounds like fun to me!"

"It would to you. You're ordinary."

John glared at him. "We're going wether you like it or not."

"Well, I don't like-hold on. Did you say it was a costume party?" Sherlock said in an oddly excited voice.

"Yes. . . . Sherlock, what are you going to do?" John asked in a worried voice.

Sherlock disappeared into his room. "Don't worry!" he shouted and slammed the door.

John sighed. Great. This couldn't be good. Oh, well. What to wear to the costume party?

THE MORNING OF THE PARTY:

John rolled groggily out of bed and got dressed. He padded downstairs and grabbed the paper. Holy crap! It was Halloween already and he hadn't decided on a costume!

Just then, Sherlock strolled into the kitchen in a gray Westwood suit, a skull tie, and his hair slicked back on top and parted on the left. "What do you think of my costume, John?" he asked.

John's mouth fell open. "You're seriously going as Moriarty?!"

"Yes. What are you going as?"

"Umm, I dunno. . . ." John muttered.

Sherlock sighed. "How about Sebastian Moran?"

"Who?"

"Moriarty's sidekick. What else are you going to do?"

John shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

THAT NIGHT AT THE PARTY:

John and Sherlock got out of the cab, looking exactly like Moriarty and Sebastian. A thought dawned on John as Sherlock knocked on the door. "We're dressed up as England's two most wanted and your brother is basically the British government," he said.

"So?" Sherlock asked.

"Don't you think they might arrest us?"

"No, I'm a bit taller than Moriarty. And you're shorter than Sebastian."

John sighed and decided to concentrate on the party. A butler opened the door to Mycroft's house, which was a beautiful mansion. He ushered them in and down a few corridors into a ball room.

The ball room wall decorated with spider webs and pumpkins and other Halloween-ish things. The decorators must have been very good because the room didn't look at all tacky. John surveyed the crowd and saw a man dressed as the 10th Doctor weave his way toward them. It wasn't until he was almost on them that John realized it was Mycroft.

"Hello," Mycroft said, "I'm surprised you came. How did you manage to convince Sherlock to come?"

"Actually, he decided to come when 'costume party' was mentioned," John replied.

Mycroft turned to his little brother and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I wanted to try out this disguise and this provided me with an excuse," Sherlock said briskly.

Mycroft rolled his eyes and went off to greet other guests.

The rest of the evening went fine-well, besides a couple incidents when Sherlock deduced a few unpleasant details about strangers and decided to give some "friendly advice"-until two men showed up dressed as Sherlock and John. They came up to them and Sherlock and John recognized them instantly as the one dressed as Sherlock smiled.

"Hullo, Sherly!" he said. "Sebby and I came 'round to say hi. I must say you make a very good me-except too goody-two-shoes. You need to learn how to have some fun."

"Moriarty," Sherlock said distastefully. "I do have fun."

Moriarty chuckled. "No, no, _no_! Your fun is too much on the side of the angels!"

"Then what's your fun?"

The consulting criminal smirked. "I thought you'd never ask! I propose a game. You and I go and find out as many dirty secrets about people by deduction only and report at the dessert table in thirty minutes. Hundred pounds to the person with the worst secrets."

"Sherlock, that's not-" John started, but Sherlock had already excepted the deal.

"Ready, set, go!" Moriarty shouted and the two men dashed off.

Great. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**So I hope you liked it! Happy Halloween! Please review!**


End file.
